Belehuera
Belehuera, known to his brothers as the Grim Angel, is a figure of dread and awe within the ranks of the ferocious and savage Storm Angels Space Marine Chapter. As Master of the Faith, he is responsible for the spiritual well-being of his fellow battle-brother, but he is also tasked with watching over and guiding those who have fallen too far into the throes of the Black Rage, and it falls to the Grim Angel, and to him alone, as to which battle-brother is too far gone. When this occurs, it is the Grim Angel who mercilessly ends their existence with one chop of his mighty great axe. On the field of battle, he is a figure of awe and dread, bringing swift death to multitudes of heretics, xenos and mutants, for the Grim Angels is like the personification of death itself. Background Shrouded in black robes, dark wings seeming to sprout from his back, a massive power-axe in his hands and the rotten face of Sanguinius on his own, the Grim Angel is a terrifying presence, the lone Brother able to impose his absolute will on even the warriors of the Death Company. Belehuera serves in this capacity for far longer than any in his Chapter cares to remember and not even Koratao would question his actions and his character, so important are his tasks for the Storm Angels' survival. As the Master of the Faith, the Grim Angel leads many a devotion cantique, when his Chapter is gathered, and his supreme task is to ensure that the hatred for the innumerable foes of Mankind never weaken among the Angels, that their wrath is ever ready to be unsheathed and released on any and all who would desecrate the borders of the Imperium or attempt to carve out pitiful realms out of its expanse. But perhaps the most sacred of his duties, the one which makes all Storm Angels shiver when he walks among them is his hunt for the Red Thirst. Indeed, while the Astartes from Ionnacaira exalt the Thirst, all of them know that it may come a time when they revel too much in it, when the craving they try to satiate will become an unstoppable killing spree to gorge on the flesh and blood of innocent victims. This knowledge is what allows the Storm Angels to remain somewhat noble figures, and the Grim Angel is the manifestation of such destiny. It is him, and him alone, who decides which Brothers are too far gone even for the secretive cells surround the Chapel of the Lost, those who won't ever be able to be released, should a foe pierce the defenses of Storm's Cradle, for they would assault their Brothers too. Those he slays mercilessly. In battle, Belehuera is a striking figure, a black angel of death and devastation come to reap the souls of the aliens, the unbelievers and the traitors alike. Almost always deployed alongside the Death Company and a small cadre of younger Chaplains, the Grim Angel is known to open bloody pathways into the fray, allowing his Brothers and their allies to penetrate deep into enemy's formations to lay havoc and slaughter all they can. And all the while, the thundering voice of Belehuera will push the warriors of the Imperium to greater lengths of bravery. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Storm Angels